Modern user equipment (UE) including mobile devices, terminals and telephones provide voice (telephony) services and data services. The data services provide the ability to access the Internet and to send information to and from the UE. Transducer components, such as a microphone, speaker, video and/or still camera, are included within a typical UE. Other transducers can also be coupled to the UE. Thus, the data service can be used to send to others and receive, among other things, images that have been captured by the UE. Many UE also include Bluetooth technology or other short range wireless functionality which provides the ability to wirelessly transfer information between the UE and other nearby Bluetooth enabled devices, for example, laptops or other Bluetooth enabled UE. When used herein, reference to Bluetooth also shall be deemed to refer to other short range wireless technology and reference to an ad-hoc mosaic shall be deemed to refer to a set of information taken from a set of UE transducers or UE sensors, for example, a set of photographs and/or videos.